Anniversary Sex
by meow-meow-the-unicorn
Summary: It's Soul and Kid's anniversary, there's smut with slight kinkyness and really, what more is there to say.   kidxsoul soulxkid yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater (obviously cause Maka is still living).

9-23-12

So i just edited this some, it's still not perfect, but i got some of the bigger mistakes. so anyways enjoy your smut.

+Start+

'Be over by eight- Kid' Soul read before putting his phone away. It was their first anniversary so he was heading over to Kid's house to celebrate. He hadn't seen him in weeks due to a long mission with Maka, they only had two more souls and a witch to go before it was death scythe time for him so they had been taking every mission they could.

Soul ran out the door grabbing his present and yelling a quick goodbye to his flat chested meister. He hopped on his bike and took off at a speed about 20 mph over the speed limit at least. He pulled up to the large symmetrical mansion and got off his bike to walk over to the door. Despite how much he wanted to see his Kiddo running could make him look to eager and that's not cool. He reached the door only to be pulled in by an over exited Patti.

"Yay! You're finally here Soul-y! Now we can leave, Liz" Patti yelled while jumping in circles.

"Alright, lets go Patti" Liz said calmly "Have 'fun' Soul, be gentle" she added with a wink before rushing Patti and herself out the door.

Soul headed up the long staircase to Kids room. When he opened the door he immediately almost passed out from the blood fountain that most would call his nose. Kid was sitting on his bed on his knees leaning forward slightly on his hands in a little kitty suit (if it has enough fabric to call it that). This costume basically consisted of two black cat ears perched on his head completely symmetrical of course, black leather hot pants, no top and a long fluffy tail coming from a hole in his short attached to god knows where (but he'd like to find out).

"K-kid what are you wearing?" the albino asked unsteadily.

"Why don't you come and find out." Kid replied with a smirk.

Soul slowly strolled over to the death god with his infamous smirk slowly sliding into place "Oh I think I will Kiddo" He said with seductive undertones lining his voice.

As he made it to this bed Soul jumped Kid pinning his wrists to the mattress while straddling his hips.

"Miss me?" Soul asked cockily.

"Mmh-hmm" Kid answered.

"Missed you to" Soul said before grinding his already hard member into to kid's semi-erect cock.

"Ahhh Soul-"Kid was cut off by a needy mouth of the weapon on top of him. Soul reached down to cup Kid through his shorts, then taking his gasp as an opportunity to shove his tongue in the shinigami's mouth.

"Soul touch me" Kid whined, "Pleasseee."

The scythe then proceeded to leave Kid's mouth to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. He stopped at the juncture between Kid's neck and shoulder to bite him. Kid cried out in pleasured pain and Soul quickly soothed the mark with his tongue and moved on down Kid's unclothed chest once again making another stop at one of Kid's nipples to lick and suck on.

"Mmhhhh" Kid moaned.

"Sensitive are we baby" Soul asked mockingly.

"You were gone too long" Kid responded surprising calm for his current situation.

Soul then made sure to pay the same attention to the other pink bud lest he get another symmetry rant from the OCD boy beneath him. He got to Kid's navel before quickly shoving his tongue in only to receive a small lust filled gasp. He ran his tongue above the tight leather shorts teasingly. "You want more or shall we stop now "Soul continued to tease.

"Don't you dare stop," Kid commanded desperately.

"Got it babe" The pianist swiftly unbuttoned the shorts and grasped Kid's erection in his warm, rough palm. Kid's mouth fell open in a silent moan of ecstasy. Soul pulled Kid's shorts down to his knees so his cock was free but his legs were still restricted.

"Wait a sec Kiddo, I brought us some nice things to play with," Soul said with feigned innocence.

He got off the bed to run over to his bag and bring it up next to kid. Soul first pulled out some handcuffs which before Kid even realized what was happening had been secured around his wrists and to a pole in the middle of Kid's head board.

"Soul what do you think you are doing?" Kid practically squeaked feeling completely undignified. (cause he totally had dignity in the cat outfit)

Soul brought his mouth up to Kid's ear "Hush, you know you like it." To confirm his statement he squeezed the hard on Kid was sporting.

Soul went back to the bag to pull out a metal ring that Kid was all too familiar with.

Kid wasn't happy about it but allowed Soul to slip the ring to the base of his dick. Soul then decided to (finally) fully strip Kid of his shorts just to lift kids legs to his own chest so they were bent at the knee.

"Oh... that's where the tail came from" Soul commented wide eyed as Kid turned what could possibly be an unhealthy shade of crimson due to the kitty tail attached to the plug coming from his entrance.

"Well this is going to have to go," Soul said sadly as he slowly pulled the tail out of Kid's stretched hole.

"Ahhhh Mhh Soul" Kid cried as Soul jammed it back in once before fully talking it out.

"Mhh Kid I need to be inside you NOW" Soul moaned

He reached into the bag for a final time to grab his lube tube. He uncapped it with a small 'pop' sound and smeared some on his fingers. Even though Kid was fairly stretched and despite his growing and desperate need he wanted to tease the striped boy some more first. Soul then thrust all three of his lubricated fingers into Kid's entranced hitting his prostate first try, causing a moan to tear through Kids lips. The weapon bent his fingers inside Kid, hitting his prostate dead on, he did this a few more times before neither of them could take it any longer.

Soul unbuttoned his jeans and boxers, too horny to bother removing any other articles of clothing. Kid's legs got propped up against Soul shoulder as his fingers were removed from the shinigamis ass, Soul first slicked himself up with lube then he pushed just the tip in before completely sheathing himself in one go.

Kid let out a small whine from the burn, trying to relax.

"Uhn, Kid, you're so hot," Soul panted.

"Move Soul" Kid demanded after a few moments. Soul set up a slow steady pace. Slowly he would drag his cock out until just the tip was in then push in, in one steady motion causing a moan of complete pleasure to escape from the beautiful full lips of his lover, until he couldn't resist but to lean down and kiss him slow and deep in rhythm to his gentle thrusting.

"Faster p-please Soul please go faster," Kid broke away from Soul's mouth to plead. Soul willingly complied speeding up his thrusts to meet Kid's request while still hitting his prostate every time. The shinigami had his hands fully twisted in the sheets with his eyes shut tight against the massive onslaught of please that was overcoming every sense he had. His mouth open with loud moans and pleas of 'harder', 'faster' and 'oh right there Soul please.'

Soul continued to pound into his striped love as fast and hard as he could. He could tell Kid was close and began to kiss and nip at the sensitive spot under his jaw while bringing one hand up to brush over his nipples.

"S-soul please take it off," Kid pleaded referring to the metal ring blocking his well deserved release.

"Just a little longer baby, hold on for me love,"Soul replied.

Soul then brought his hand down to stroke Kid's hard shaft squeezing the head on the way up. He used to other to keep a firm grip on kids hips.

A few minutes later Soul finally took pity on his lover and removed the ring. Kid came with Souls name on his lips and as his muscles contracted around Soul a low throaty grunt that sounded slightly familiar to Kids name was let out as Soul filled his love with his hot cum.

Slowly pulling out he uncuffed Kid only to have him curl up to his chest.

"Hello to you to," Soul said teasingly.

"Shut up asshole," Kid murmured sleepily.

"Tired already?" Soul asked mockingly

"I haven't had sex in weeks," Kid answered. "So yes, I'm tired."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can keep you wide awake, cause we still got seven more times to go."

It was times like this Kid thought his boyfriend really was insane, but that thought wasn't allowed to progress much before Soul turned Kid on all fours for round two.

+several hours and climaxes later+

Soul was lying in the soaking wet bed with his tired little lover lying on top of him.

"Kiddo?"

"Hm?"

"Love you baby, happy anniversary."

"Love you too"

**Well this time I decided to end on a sappy note. So anyway how did I do. First smutty fanfic here people. I need feedback whether good or bad pleaassseeee! Im having mixed feeling about my story but I decided to post it anyway figuring it wouldn't hurt (too bad) so anyways for every review i'll give you one of the brownies I accidentally put olive oil in and taste kinda funny! I know its an amazing deal but whatever.**


End file.
